bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Allison Pendle
|image = NoImage.jpg |aka = Miss Allison Pendle Allison Connor |race = Human |sex = Female |nationality = American |status = Transformed into a cartoon character; alive |affiliation = Joey Drew Studios (formerly; fired) Archgate Films |job = Voice actress |relatives = Frederick Pendle (father) Mrs. Pendle (mother) Thomas Connor (husband) }} Allison Connor (née Pendle) was a former voice actress of Joey Drew Studios who replaced Susie Campbell as the new voice actress for Alice Angel, who currently works for Archgate Films. In the summer of 1946, she was fired during a heated argument between Joey Drew and Thomas Connor due to siding with Thomas, and not Joey. She married Thomas Connor on Saturday, February 23, 1952, at the time of 2:30 PM. She is first mentioned in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Personality Although there are no audio logs of Allison Connor, a letter written by her shows that she enjoys her career as an actress, and is quite driven when it comes to acting in general. Her hobbies in her spare time are cooking and inventing recipes. She is also shown to be caring towards others, as revealed when she confirmed that Thomas was doing well, which may also suggest that she is, to a certain extent, concerned about the well-being of her husband. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Allison is only mentioned in Susie's audio log from the "angel path". Susie says that she was not informed that she was no longer voicing Alice, and she only found out when she arrived at the recording booth to see Sammy Lawrence talking with her replacement. The event horrified Susie, causing her to become desperate for a way to fix things. Chapter 5: The Last Reel A letter can be seen in Joey's apartment signed by Allison Connor and mentioning how Thomas was doing. The letter's content also suggests that she has been in touch with Joey for quite some time. The letter itself is as follows: "Joey, Sorry, it's been a while since my last letter. Been Busy with work at Archgate Films. The Studio ordered another sequel! So I have been spending many hours in the recording booth again! It's fun though. Tom is doing good, thanks for asking. He's always tinkering or something Mostly he's still upset about someone stealing one of his dusty inventions from your old studio. He'll get over it. Have a good New Year, Joey. I'll send you another recipe soon. Warm Regards, Allison Connor" Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life Allison Pendle appears physically in the Dreams Come to Life novel. She first appears when Buddy Lewek met her in passing, during a typical workday at Joey Drew Studios. Later on in the book, during Joey Drew's company party, Buddy overhears a heated argument between Joey, Allison, and Thomas Connor, during which Joey made it clear that he did not invite Thomas or Allison, and therefore were not allowed to be at the party, to which Thomas infuriatingly snaps at Joey for criticising his attempts to make the Ink Machine live up to Joey's expectations. Annoyed by Thomas's behavior, he fires Thomas for his objections, and condemns Allison for siding with Thomas in the first place, and then firing her as a voice actress. Sensing danger, Buddy snuck out of the party to ask Allison what was going on, to which both she and her husband reluctantly explain everything that happened, and why they were fired. They are not referenced or mentioned again after that. Until, they came back to the studio with unknown circumstances. Trivia * Allison is highly likely the one singing the song "I'm Alice Angel" as Alice Angel, considering that Alice in this song is voiced by Lauren Synger instead of Susie's voice actress Alanna Linayre. * Allison Pendle's name may be a reference to Alizon Device, one of the witches from the Pendle Witch Trial that happened around Pendle, Lancashire, England in 1612. ru:Эллисон Пендл pl:Allison Pendle Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:DCTL characters